The Black Paw
by ImperialOtaku
Summary: Scarlet Pimpernel AU musical-fic. Be ready for a tale of adventure, disguises, frou-frou, romance, deceit, riddles, and most importantly the 'hero' and his men whose symbol is held upon a ring. Madame Guillotine wishes to kiss the necks of those who would oppose the Regime.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Welcome to my next story! For those of you who read my Random Prompts stuff, you knew that I was doing this. I hope at least a few of you who read the hint know exactly what this is. Now as the orchestra finishes tuning and starts the Overture, I will explain some things.**

 **To put it shortly, this story is based on the musical, The Scarlet Pimpernel. I know this musical is actually based off a book, but because I have not read the book, we are going to follow the musical storyline, which I have indeed seen multiple times. It is actually one of my favorite musicals to be honest, but I'll save the reason behind that for next chapter. And because I saw it recently, I began to think of how much fun of an AU story it could be.**

 **I am going to clarify some things up front right now. This will be a musical/song-fic with the songs from the musical, and I will include the titles at the end of each chapter. I want to avoid any possible issues with this being a multi-chaptered song-fic. The songs will be in italics during each chapter, but some things will be added if there are multiple people singing.**

 **This story is rated T for multiple reasons, to name a few; some language, a few dirty jokes, and violence obviously. I mean after all, this story is set in the time of the French Revolution/Reign of Terror, a time where the Guillotine was quite popular.**

 **Alright as always, Disclaimer time:** **I own nothing** **! All rights for Miraculous go to it's creators, and all rights to The Scarlet Pimpernel go to its original author and the team that created the musical.**

 **And now lovely readers, as the orchestra now finishes the Overture, I proudly welcome you to, The Black Paw!**

 ***boop***

The audience at the Comédie Miraculeux silenced immediately as the soft sounds of the harp and piano began the introduction. The curtains parted slightly, just enough for a lone woman to step through before closing back up. She was dressed similar to people who used to be nobility, emphasis on _used to_. The golden dress was large and very ornate in design, it was easy to see how much work had been put into the very fine details. A large, pure white powdered wig lay atop her head, hiding her dark hair with ease. The light colors of both the wig and the dress caused her blue eyes to stand out for those close enough to the stage. Her warm smile pulled in the audience as she opened her mouth and began to sing.

" _Listen to me I have beautiful dreams I can spin you,_

 _Dreams to linger within you._

 _Close your eyes and we'll ride my carousel._

 _I'll sing you stories of lovers whose love used to fill me,_

 _And the lovers who will be,_

 _For you see, love is one thing I do well._

 _Come let's believe love can be just as sweet as it seems._

 _Let's live on dreams…"_

As she sang the last word, the music swelled and increased slightly in tempo. She turned toward the curtain and raised and arm. As if she was controlling it, the curtain rose with her hand to reveal the rest of the stage. In the center stood six men in pure white outfits and wigs in a large circle with small, fake bows in hand. Six women in dresses of gold and white were inside the men's circle, forming one of their own. The lone woman made her way closer to the group before continuing the song. The men and women beginning their dance as her voice rang out.

" _In my dreams, such beautiful lovers have found me._

 _Storybook lovers surround me._

 _Nothing is real, but I'm flying,_

 _Sighing 'where, where, where is my storybook ending?_

 _Why does my golden pretending_

 _Leave me with nothing to hold… but my dreams?'"_

As she continued singing, a lone man seated in one of the balconies watched on. Completely entranced, much like the rest of the crowd as she moved gracefully around the stage. Absentmindedly, he twisted a cane around with one hand. Emerald eyes fixed on her in a loving gaze, ignoring the now paired dancers as the song continued.

" _Oh, is it only in dreams that we find our ideal love?_

 _Are there lovers with real love?_

 _If you know how to feel love, show me how._

 _Ah, but my prince, if you can't be as sweet as you seem,_

 _I'd rather dream!"_

She now stood back in the center of the stage, the dancers all in a line behind her alternating between men and women. She raised both hands slightly as they joined their voices with hers in a harmonic accompaniment.

" _Come and wake me! Come be the love I can hold now._

 _Storybook love leaves me cold now._

 _Show me the way to stop dreaming!_

 _There is only one perfect storybook ending._

 _That is the end of pretending._

 _That is the moment I say: 'love me now!'"_

The orchestra suddenly became very quiet, and the dancers froze in their positions while very quietly continuing to sing. The women took a step forward and began to address the audience.

"I would like to thank you all for sharing with me my last performance at The Comédie Miraculeux. And thank you to Citizen Luka, who has so graciously allowed our theatre to remain open during these times. But now, I share with you my own storybook ending. Six weeks ago, I met a tall and handsome 'prince.' Who tonight sweeps me away to England to be married. Sir Adrien Agreste!"

She gestured towards the lone man on the balcony. In response he stood, eyes still fixed upon her. Returning her smile, he blew a kiss to her before sitting back down as she turned her attention again towards the audience, who luckily were not close enough to see the pink tinge that now rested on her cheeks.

"Oh, he is handsome, yes? Despite this exciting ending, I shall miss you all very much. In my heart though, how could I ever forget Paris?"

With those last words, the music picked up again. The dancers began to move once more as the woman began the final part of the song, only now in the country's native language.

" _Et sur mon manege, l'amour toujours est chantant._

 _De mes reves, c'est le commencement,_

 _Et j'espere une fin heureuse._

 _Mais la fin, la fin de l'histoire ne vient pas tres doucement,_

 _Pour l'histoire il faut faire semblant._

 _Certes je n'embrasse que mes reves,_

 _seuls mes reves!"_

The theatre erupted in applause after the song ended. The woman offering a small curtsy in gratitude. Though the cheers in the audience were suddenly silenced as soldiers started coming from backstage. Those on the stage were in shock as a man dressed mainly in black appeared, one soldier on each side of him, and quickly shouted to everyone in a commanding baritone voice.

"Attention Citizens! By order of The Revolutionary Tribunal, this theatre is hereby declared closed due to exhibition of sentiments that recall The Old Regime, as well as non-compliance with Republican ideals, closure effective immediately!"

The dancers stood confused for a moment, but soon went backstage promptly after seeing the hardened eyes of the soldiers around them. The audience followed quickly after, they trickled out through the main entrance as hastily as possible. While this happened, the woman, now the lone performer on stage, stormed over to the man in black.

"How could you do this?" She growled out in a hushed tone. He turned to face her, seemingly unaffected by her current mood.

"This order was given to me by Robespierre himself, it is better not wait on such requests."

"But why before the end of the performance? And on my last night of all days?" Her voice was mixed with confusion and anger. Her anger grew stronger as the man smirked at her.

"Well Marinette, you see I did not know that this was to be your last night, since you did not inform me as such. I was also unaware of your impending matrimony." He watched on as Marinette rolled her eyes at his response, pointing an accusing finger at him as she spoke again.

"Luka, you knew perfectly well that I planned to marry."

He feigned surprise at her response, his right hand coming to rest on his chest, and he continued the façade as he responded.

"But so quickly, my dear? Especially since my sister is accompanying you to your new life. Who would have thought both you and her would turn your backs on your homeland?" He circled her, Marinette's body turned rigid as she felt his eyes studying her. She stayed this way until he came to face her again as he continued to speak. "Well, I suppose that congratulations are in order, though I must inquire if all of you who are leaving France have the approved papers to do so."

Marinette scoffed at his remarks, ready to retaliate before hearing a rather unhappy voice getting louder from behind. She turned her head to see her friend and artist Tia, who was making her way to the stage.

"I believe there is also something you are to deliver to me, to avoid any… incidences in your current romance, yes?" Luka had bent down closer to Marinette and whispered in her ear. Her blood went cold at the thought of what his words meant.

"Wait offstage." Marinette barely glanced at him as she said this. Tia had just made it to the stage as Marinette walked in her direction to head to her dressing room, talking quietly as she passed.

"Tia, when you see my brother, please inform him that I will be joining him and Adrien momentarily." She only received a nod in response from the currently vexed artist. As Marinette headed toward her room, Luka did as instructed and positioned himself on the opposite end of backstage, leaving the two soldiers that had stood behind him standing watch on the stage.

 ***boop***

 **And there we go, I hope at least some of you are intrigued with the story. All I will say is that it will become much more exciting in chapters to come.**

 **There really will be only one true OC for the story, which would be Marinette's brother. There will be a few names I keep true to the original, like Robespierre like you saw in this chapter, who is a historical figure. There are a few others, as well as two last names I will keep the same, one being in the case for Tia, but can you guess who she is in the Miraculous verse? I feel like it should be obvious but let's see who guesses it first.**

 **This is how I have this story planned out currently, it will be 14 chapters. Every chapter except for one will include at least one song while a few will have two or even three in one case. Which reminds me, I need to get this out of the way now.**

 **Song used: Storybook from The Scarlet Pimpernel.**

 **I hope that will be enough since that is how it is sited when I looked it up. We'll just have to wait and see how it goes.**

 **If you wish to listen to the songs while reading these chapters, go right ahead. I recommend for this song to listen to the Encore! One rather than the original since this specific version wasn't a part of the original recording, or you can just find a live version on YouTube. Unfortunately, the Broadway soundtracks they have out are not accurate to what is performed nowadays which sucks because I would love to have those for whenever. I'll just stick to some special YouTube vids for now.**

 **I might do this a few times since I don't know how many people read the Author Notes all the way through, but I feel like this needs to be said. For those who have actually seen this musical, I ask that you do not spoil it for those who have not. There will be things changed of course to fit the Miraculous universe, but just don't ruin the musical for others please.**

 **Until next time readers, Lots of love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Welcome to chapter 2! I originally was gonna wait to post this until we got Luka's official appearance, but I started to get impatient since I've had this written for a few weeks.**

 **For the song in this chapter, I will have the** **ensemble be underlined** **, while our dear Luka** _ **will have italics (Or in one case parentheses)**_ **. Obviously when both are singing the same lyrics,** _ **it will be a combination.**_

 **Let's get into this chapter, shall we? Now, I don't want to get aHead of myself (heh heh) but this chapter contains my third favorite songs from the musical!**

 ***boop***

Tia watched over her shoulder as Marinette stalked off. Despite her current angered state, she couldn't help but feel concern for the actress.

"I just hope that Thomas can keep a good eye on her, that is of course if he can keep up with her and her future husband…" She mumbled quietly to herself. The two remaining soldiers on the stage glared at her, and she easily returned the look. Only when she felt a hand on her shoulder and heard a familiar voice did she turn her attention away.

"So, is it true then Tia, they've closed the theatre?" She gave a solemn smile to her dear Paul and was met with his vibrant green eyes full of comfort.

"Which is effective immediately. If you would please vacate the building." One of the soldiers had dared to raise his voice at the two. Causing Tia in turn and leave Paul's arm to yet again stare down the soldiers.

"I will ' _vacate'_ when I am good and ready." The challenging tone in her voice was clear to the three men on the stage. Paul inwardly cringed as the soldier who had voiced the request now held a more demanding tone.

"Name and position citizen!"

"Tia Chanceux, I am the artist who designs costumes and scenery for this theatre. Which should not be closed." I was now clear that the situation had turned into somewhat of a standoff, and Paul knew it was for the best that he needed to get Tia out of there as quickly as possible. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he tried to pull her away, but to no avail.

"Tia, please, let me take you home. No good will come of this." He tried to drive her attention away but to no success, the soldiers ignored the plea as the one who had remained silent abruptly shouted.

"By the order of the Revolutionary Tribunal you will leave this theatre immediately!" His slightly nasally voice was still intimidating, enough so that Paul felt Tia shoulders stiffen, but with what she said next revealed to him that it was not out of fear.

"I spit on the Revolutionary Tribunal!"

"You are under arrest!" One of the soldiers strode forward, ready to seize Tia from Paul's grasp. Dread filled the two as he reached out to grab her.

"I beg your pardon good Soldier… no that's not right… Citizen?"

The new voice caused the four on the stage to turn and study the man who unknowingly had been listening to the exchange.

The man was dressed finely in English-style attire. His tan breeches went well with the simple, dark navy frock coat that was fully buttoned up. The cut of the coat was lower and easily showed of the white shirt and cravat underneath. Under one arm was a simple cane with a clear crystal at its head, while under the arm held a top hat the same color as his coat.

Looking up at his face, they were met with bright green eyes, only somewhat similar to Paul's. His blond hair was barely just long enough to be tied back. He spoke as Marinette's brother Thomas appeared behind him, a look of concern on his face that was clearly opposite of the stranger's charming smile.

"I do so apologize for interrupting the arrest of this rather rebellious woman, quite right to do so of course. But I do feel that it is my duty as… a 'Citizen of this World,' to address your attention to a more pressing situation outside."

The man was met with confused looks from the soldiers. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he looked appalled before addressing Thomas, who now stood by his side.

"Oh my Thomas, they didn't see the flag burners!" The last two words caused the soldier's eyes to widen and their bodies straightened. With their attention fully on him, the man continued, "I am shocked you fine soldiers did not see them, five or six ruffians burning and stomping on that precious new Republican flag of yours right outside in the alley! Thomas here saw them as well, didn't you Thomas?"

Everyone's attention was now on Thomas, who was in turn surprised by being put on the spot.

"I… Yes of course I saw them as well! Seven or eight large men, built like gorillas!"

Those words sprung the guards into action. Running to where Luka stood hidden from the others before being sent outside to handle the situation. Only when Paul knew they were out of the building did he turn to the blond, an eyebrow raised.

"There are no flag burners outside are there…" When his comment was met with a smirk, he began to chuckle. He moved towards the man and shook his hand and spoke with a voice full of gratitude. "It appears Marinette chose a man I wholeheartedly approve of to marry. Thank you Sir Agreste for your assistance, I do love Tia, and she could even be referred to as a goddess of creation with her artistic talents, but she tends to be rather outspoken during these times."

"If I remember correctly Paul, you are no better with your words, not to mention you have a habit of accidentally destroying my creations even with a single touch." Tia had come forward to stand by Paul, teasingly accusing him while doing so. Seeing the two joke each other, Adrien couldn't help the warm smile that spread across his face.

"I am more than happy to help those that Marinette cares about, speaking of, let Thomas and I escort you both out of here safely to avoid those soldiers, shall we?"

When the two nodded in agreement, Adrien and Thomas led them towards the exit in the opposite direction of the alleyway the soldiers were in. Unknowing that Marinette had returned to the stage.

She was still in most of her costume. She only had removed the large wig from her head, her raven hair now out freely and cascading past her shoulders. Luka had come out from backstage after the others had left. Fortunately, he had been out of hearing range of the conversation they had had and was only aware of the apparent flag burners from Grimmault's and Ramier's frantic ramblings.

The current solitude of the stage was perfect for Marinette and Luka as she pulled out a sealed note. Guilt was apparent on her face as she looked down at it. Though when Luka reached to grab it, she pulled her hand away, a questioning look in her eye as she spoke.

"You promise that the Marquis and his family will not be harmed Luka? That they will only be deported if I give this to you?"

There was silence between them for a moment before Luka came closer, almost nose to nose as he took the note out of her hand with a one-worded reply.

"No."

He then proceeded to step around her, placing the note inside his coat. Their backs now faced each other as Marinette spoke to him with disdain.

"I wish to never see you again." She could feel as he turned around to stare at her as she said this. A shiver went down her spine as one of his arms extended, a hand meant to touch her shoulder only stopping inches before retracting.

"Unfortunately for you I do not agree with your sentiments, for I do wish to see you and my sister again."

The tension was high on the stage, Marinette unsure of what to say next. She wanted more than anything to be against the idea, but she couldn't disapprove of a brother seeing his sister. Fortunately, her own brother had chosen that time to appear with Adrien close behind.

"Ah, there you are Marinette! The bags are all packed and it appears that Adrien has hired us a lovely carriage to leave in."

She smiled and made her way over to them, but as she drew near she somehow managed to trip on her gown. She may be graceful whenever she was performing, but the rest of her time she has easily shown Adrien that she can be rather clumsy. Though just like the rest of the time, he is able to move to successfully catch her.

"It appears that you have fallen for me again My Lady." Adrien's playful tone causes her to in turn giggle at his remarks, and the adoration in his voice is obvious as he continues, "Though I do think you are lovely in that costume of yours, I suggest you may want to change before we set out, yes?"

As she nodded, Marinette heard the very subtle scoff that Luka let slip from his lips. As much as she didn't want to, she decided it would be better to introduce the two to each other.

"Adrien this is Juleka's brother, Citizen Luka." She then gestured from Luka back to her husband, getting the man's attention, "And this is my fiancé, Adrien Agreste."

"Oh of course, another citizen. Then again, you're all 'citizens' these days, fascinating what?" Adrien wanting to be friendly, came closer to Luka and offered a hand, only to draw it away slowly when Luka did not offer his own, instead giving him a cold gaze and tone as he replied.

"It is even more fascinating how you somehow managed to convince the Dupains and my sister to abandon their homeland. No doubt it will be hard for them to do so when cries for freedom still fill the air."

Protective green met an icy, challenging blue in a silent battle. Adrien returned the glare as he shot back in a level voice.

"I believe it would be even harder to stay while innocent blood floods the French gutters." With that, Adrien turned and walked away, putting on his hat as he did so. Marinette and Thomas followed quickly, which left Luka alone on the stage.

" _I know the gutter and I know the stink of the street._

 _Kicked like a dog, I have spat out the bile of defeat."_

He started to make his way out of the theatre, his soldiers falling in line behind him.

" _All you beauties who towered above me,_

 _you who gave me the smack of your rod,_

 _Now I give you the gutter,_

 _I give you the judgment of God!"_

In the Place de la Revolution the following day, a large crowd had gathered. Many cheering for the event that was about to occur. All staring proudly at the wooden contraption in the center. The guillotine stood triumphantly amongst the cheers and shouts.

"Vengeance victorious! These are the glorious days!"

The cheers only grew louder as soldiers and the executioner made their way towards the guillotine. One woman even shouted louder than the rest for those around her to hear.

"Women of Paris, come gather your bloody bouquets."

It was then that Luka appeared in the center, standing on the stairs leading up to the device. An arm raised towards it as he addressed the crowd with a malicious grin.

" _Now gaze on our goddess of justice,_

 _With her shimmering, glimmering blade."_

The crowd was more than eager with their reply.

"As she kisses these traitors, she sings them a last serenade!"

More soldiers appeared, much to the mob's joy, this time with prisoners in their grasp. Four people in chains were led to the guillotine, hearing the crowd's jeers as they continued.

" _Sing! Swing! Savor the sting!_

 _As she severs you - Madame Guillotine!_

 _Slice! Come, Paradise!_

 _You'll be smitten with Madame Guillotine!"_

The four prisoners only came closer and closer to the guillotine. It was clear to the crowd that they had been nobility of some kind according to their garb. Depsite their clothing being now ruffled and torn from recent abuse, the man who was once a Marquis held his head high as to hide his true emotions. He could do nothing to calm his wife and daughter as the crowd grew louder. Unfortunately, his son had chosen that time to shove the soldier holding him, and in return was thrown to the ground. The former Marquis looked at Luka, no emotions on his face, but to answer, Luka gave him a smile.

" _The world may be ugly, but each man must do what he must."_

A woman from the crowd drew close to the family, getting in the face of the man who despite being shackled, guarded his family.

"Give in, pretty dear - in a year you will be pretty dust."

The woman then proceeded to spit in the man's face. Causing the woman around her to call up the next cry. With the men to continue the phrase after.

"Now come let our lady possess you

in her breath-taking, hair-razing bed."

" _She will tingle your spine as she captures your heart and your head!"_

Luka motioned for the guards holding the prisoners to bring them towards the steps. He then proceeded to switch spots with them, standing in front of the steps as the family made their journey up.

" _Sing! Swing! Savor the sting_

 _As she severs you - Madame Guillotine!_

 _Slice! Come Paradise!_

 _Our Delilah will shave you razor clean!_

 _Swing! Savor the sting_

As she severs you, _Madame Guillotine_ , 

Madame Guillotine, Madame Guillotine."

The former Marquis stopped near the top of the stairs. Looking between the crowd, his family, and the guillotine. Now with as close as he was, he could see the dried blood that coated the blade, as well as around the lunette and on the wooden platform near the basket. He swallowed drily as he looked towards the crowd again, taking his wife's hand with his own before crying out.

" _God, when did man lose his reason?_

 _Save us, my God, if you're there!_

 _God, can you not feel the terror like a fire in the air?!"_

The hooded executioner proceeded to grab the man and placed him down on the bench with his head through the hole. The crowd once again only grew louder as the executioner took the rope in his hand.

"Flash! Slash! Glisten and gash! _("Now Blow by blow")_

She will ravish you! Madame Guillotine! _("We defy you")_

Split! Madame just bit! _("Feel the glow.")_

Give her more to bite! She's a hungry queen. _("Hear the cry.")_

Sing! Savor the sting _("Hearts will howl.")_

as she severs you - Madame Guillotine! _("Blood will flow.")_

Slice! Come Paradise!"

"Hail Her Majesty!" Luka shouted in ecstasy as he rose his hand to give the signal.

"Madame Guillotine!"

With his signal, the blade fell…

And a scream of horror filled the air…

 ***boop***

 **So, this is one of the chapters where the T rating clearly comes into play. That's why it's such a Bloody good time after all (heh heh)**

 **Song Used: Madame Guillotine from the Scarlet Pimpernel.**

 **Really you can listen to either Broadway recordings, since they're the exact same really, though still not exact to what is performed now.**

 **I imagine some of you might ask why Marinette's brother is named Thomas. Well for one I was thinking that he would possibly be named after his father if he did exist. The other reason is sort of a homage to the shows amazing creator.**

 **The amount of research I will be putting into this story for outfit reasons is actually hilarious. Just this one chapter involved plenty with just Adrien's outfit.**

 **Any guesses on what will happen next chapter? Now remember my request for no spoilers those who know of this musical.**

 **Until then readers, Lots of love to you all!**

 **~Imperial**


End file.
